Superjail! Zombies
by InsertHorribleUsernameHere
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I have ever really made anyways the Superjail characters face zombies I plan to make this kinda long and also this is not set in Superjail the place in a volcano on an island (XD) characters like Stingray are not in costume and are human this might have Wared or Jarden whatever you call it (Warden x Jared) please no hate! M just in case. :P
1. Chapter 1

Dave opened his eyes he had just woken up from a nightmare about zombies. Along with the zombies he remembers a short man with a moustache and a girl that strangely looked like she might be a man. Dave shrugged it off weird dream but whatever it happens to also remembers himself being called a name that wasn't his and he knows it started with a w but he-"Oh crap it's 7:01 dang dream you made me one one minute off schedule. He jumped out of bed and opened his drawers and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt with a random SJ on it not that, that mattered though. He put on the jeans and made his way to the kitchen to make a peice of toast while walking he put the shirt on. When in the kitchen he looked at the time 7:03 it said in bright green. He rushed around the house doing his morning routine. he read the time again and it said 7:45 huh he must have moved faster than he though he still had 15 minutes left before work. After some debating what to do he decided to spend that time watching some tv. Strangely all the channels said the same thing. His eyes widened when he read the large red text. **ATTENTION STAY IN SIDE AT ALL COSTS A DEADLY VIRUS IS SPREADING AROUND AVOID CONTACT WITH ANY INFECTED LOOKING INDIVIDUALS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**

"...I guess i'm not going anywhere today..." He said to himself frightened. To add to his panic he heard a loud pounding on his front door.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

The pounding on his door made him jump causing him to hit his knee on the table in front of him. "Son of a bi-" he didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by another pound on his door, though it sounded panicked. He got up forgetting about the pain in his knee and ran to the door. He looked out the window and there was a man with spikey blonde hair dyed black in some places making his hair look really crazy. He had a black shirt with a yellow stingray in the middle of it and blue jeans. He had sharp light blue eyes and a little bit of muscle visible on his arms unlike Dave. Without thinking he quickly opened the door and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him inside and slammed the door shut. Dave breathed in deeply then said "why in the hell are you outside, didn't you see the news on tv?!" "sorry I had to get my dog he had run away and I needed to get him..." said the strange man who looked depressed about the current situation. "...I just hope you're not thinking of going back outside..er..sir." "you may call me Stingray for now.." Not sure why the man wasn't saying his real name Dave just stuck out his hand and said "well my name is Dave, and you can stay here for now if you'd like, Stingray." After a moment of thinking Stingray agreed to staying but said he'd be leaving in the morning which Dave agreed too as long as he'd let him drive Stingray home. After a long chat, a few board games and watching the only channel that had a show for kids to keep them calm they decided to go to sleep. He woke up at 9:43 in the morning to the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He sat still for a minute or two trying to shake of the sleepyness and then got up to go to the kitchen. As he walked into te kitchen he saw Stingray throwing food into a bag along with some knives with a jacket of Dave's. With a frown on his face he shouted "Hey what the fuck are you doing with that stuff it's mine you can eat but don't pack a bag ful- hey is that my jacket?!" Stingray spun around with a smile on his face "what do you think im doing?" Dave quickly ran over to Stingray clearly intending to punch him somewhere in the face. Though Stingray was obviously ready for that and quickly moved out of the way and grabbed Dave's arm twisting it behind his back. "Ah fuck that hurts you ass hole let me go and get out of my house!" Not listening Stingray grabbed the first thing he could grab which happened to be a glass cup. As soon as he had hold of the glass cup he slammed it into Dave's head making it shatter into a million peices. From the impact Dave's vision began to blur as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Stingray swinging the bag over his head and making a noise that made a orange-ish dog appear as he left the room to go outside before everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well that was chapter two sorry the first one was short (and this one I think :P) I meant to put an authors note on the first one but I forgot lol. Anyways my first posted story please don't hate it's summer and I have butt load of time on my hands so you should expect fast updates (but not tomorrow im going to the beach lol) I hope you like my story and this was not planned but next chapter might be short but in Stingray's pov! (sorry for any misspells) ~IHUNH


	3. Stingray's POV

**STINGRAY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Ha what a fool, right Spike?" Stingray asked his dog Spike. The dog Spike gave a bark in return, as though it understood what he had said. He pulled out the thing of lunch meat he had stolen snd took out a peice to feed to spike. "Who's a good boy who is, who is?..That's right you are boy!" He fed Spike a piece of lunch meat when he finished talking. He looked around for any infected anxious to kill one and he also looked for non-infected just in case. Not seeing any he pouted and crossed his arms. "Spike I thought there would be more people out at a amazing time li-"Oh look another person...great" said someone behind Stingray. "JESUS YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME GOD DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!...It's not nice..." He said frowning. Spike started to growl at the strangers not liking them. "Shut up mutt." Said the Man that looked strangely like a Woman. "Hush now boy.." Stingray said feeling as though if Spike didn't hush the Man would attack his dog. "Anyways i'm Bruce and that's Cherice." He said pointing to a short woman next to him. Bruce was a big person with a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with a police baton. Cherice was about half of Stingray's hight but her hair was tall and made her look just a bit taller than she was. Cherice wore a a pink shirt along with a black skirt that came to just above her knees. "And that is the Mistress." He pointed to a taller woman who wore a yellow shirt with booty shorts,boots,a green tie,suspenders, and high boots along with a pink hat that had a flower on it. Stingray looked at her choice of clothing thinking it was kida strange but then again look at himself. "Hehm..well you may call me Stingray...eh..you aren't gonna ask me if I am infected? "heh well it's obvious you aren't" said Mistress bored from his stupidity. The Mistess carried a crowbar while Cherice had a small but sharp pocket knife that she had no intention of using at all. "So...what are ou guys doing out with this virus going around...?" Stingray said awkwardly. "We were just gonna go up to the store and get some supplies before the store gets raided by everyone else before we get something." Said Cherice shyly. "Oh I just so happened to be on my way there too how strange!" Stingray wasn't lying he was gonna go there to get some supplies too and maybe even a gun while he was at it. The Mistress sighed "Well I guess you could tag along with us...if you want anyways.." He thought for a moment and then answered in a bored tone. "Yeah sure I don't see why not..." after about 10 minutes of walking thay had finally made it to the store and right as thay walked in the first thing thay heard was a gun shot. **TBC**...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Chapter 3 of my story are you enjoying it? And this one was in Stingray's POV. also some characters might be out of character and I forgot to mention I DO NOT OWN SUPERJAIL OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT THIS IS JUST SOME FUN WRITING AND IM JUST USING THE CHARACTERS THAY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER(S) ~IHUNH

_Next Chapter: Behind - was a zombie coming dangerously close to her and looked as though it was about to bite._


End file.
